Back to Degrassi
Back to Degrassi is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the third season of minisodes that aired in the seventh season. It is divided into four parts. Cast *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Plot Part 1 IN 2022, a grown up Emma now lives and has been sent back into the past to prevent the death of J.T. Yorke. She is sent back to the 2003-2004 school year, her freshman year, and Emma bumps into Manny and Liberty, who were staying after school to work on publishing the next issues of The Grapevine. Manny and Liberty are talking about boys, and Manny mentions how Craig is gorgeous. When they run into Emma, Manny and Liberty ruminate on how Emma looks older and weird, but Emma creates excuses for herself and her appearance. Emma begins to run out of time, so she runs away, but tells Manny not to have sex with Craig before she leaves. The two girls chase after her, and witness Emma "exploding", or being sent back to her own time. As she arrives back in her own time, Emma narrates that when she was young, she thought her and her friends would be tight forever, but states they would end up mortal enemies, and she would be their pawn. After arriving, Emma tells Toby and Liberty that the mission didn't go well. Part 2 Emma narrates that her childhood friends sent her back in time to change history, and states she remember when a favor between them meant copying their geography homework. Emma tells Toby that he could have given her more time, but Toby says any longer than 30 seconds would have disrupted the space-time continuum. Liberty, the prime minister, asks Emma if she succeeded, but Emma says she didn't, as she couldn't find his locker. Liberty tells Emma then she'll have to try again, and Emma says that going back in time again wasn't part of their bargain. Toby tries to dissuade Liberty, saying it is irresponsible and that he designed the machine for the greater good, not for personal use. Liberty says the machine was only designed to prevent the murder of J.T. Yorke, and tells Emma that she's a prisoner of the republic due to Eco-terrorism, making her jump again into the past, even though Emma does wish to go back. She tells Liberty and Toby that she saw Manny in the past, asking to check on her, and they state that Manny's data is the same, still married to Jimmy Brooks with 4 kids. Emma is sent back in time again, and this time bumps into a younger version of herself. Older Emma says, "Holy crap!", before the two pass out on the floor. Part 3 Emma narrates that jumping back in time for 30 seconds to save an old friend is hazardous, but jumping through time for 10 minutes and passing out for 9 minutes and 21 seconds of the time is even more hazardous. The teenage version of Emma wakes up first, and wakes up the future version of herself. Teenage Emma is in disbelief that this is happening, and older Emma tells her that she needs to find a locker, not specifying that she needs to find J.T.'s. Younger Emma tells her that she can help, and the two walk together. Older Emma advises her younger self to keep a clear head and steer clear of nerds with guns, referring to Rick Murray. Emma's time limit is almost up, and she comments that she's going back to the slammer now. Younger Emma questions this, and older Emma tells her that the future isn't good, listing everything wrong with the world. Teenage Emma questions her about boys, but older Emma harshly tells her that she has no one. Older Emma comments that she should have just stuck with Sean, which her teenage self ends up hearing, effectively changing her past. Emma ends up back in the future, only to find Sean there, who claims they have been married for 5 years. Part 4 Emma is amazed to see Sean, who greets her. She approaches her and kisses him, and Sean comments that he'll have to go on leave more often. He tells her they need to leave since their kids are waiting, and Sean says that they're cooking dinner with Spike, which was supposed to be a surprise. Emma asks what happened to Liberty, and Sean comments that the prime minister is probably in her ivory tower somewhere. He tries to leave with her, but Emma refuses to go with him, because it would compromise her beliefs of fighting the system, while if she went with him, she would be a stay at home mother, raising her children. Emma now sees that her future with Sean is not one that she would want, and she jumps back into the past to the point where she was talking to her younger self again. When her younger self is asking if she has an activist boyfriend, older Emma now tells herself to give it time, as she'd see for herself. Younger Emma watches her go forward in time, and upon arrival, Liberty interrogates Emma about if she warned J.T. Emma tells her that she is done messing with the past, and tells Liberty that she has to let J.T. go. Emma walks out of the room and her time in prison, leaving Toby to comment that if anyone can save the world, it's Emma Nelson. Emma narrates that she is an ex-time traveler and future savior of the world. Trivia *This marks the final mini appearances of Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs and Sean Cameron. *Liberty is Prime Minister in the future. *Emma is a prisoner of the Republic due to ecoterrorism. *Manny is married to Jimmy Brooks and has four kids. *Emma gives up a married life to Sean with children so that she can continue fighting for her beliefs. *Emma, Liberty, Manny, and Toby are 33 years old in this mini. *Manny's blue thong from U Got The Look is referenced. *Rick Murray's actions in Time Stands Still (2) are referenced. Emma tells her younger self to watch out for "nerds with guns." Quotes *Manny: "Don't you think Craig is the most gorgeous thing ever?" Liberty: "Boys, boys, boys, is that all you think about, Manny? Besides Craig is with Ashley." Manny: "Liberty, when will you learn? All it takes is a little eye contact and a little blue thong." Liberty: "What's a thong?" *Manny: "I'm going to have sex with Craig?" -laughs- *Sean: "Prime minister? I like the sound of that, but after 5 years of marriage, I still prefer 'honey'." Emma: "Sean?" *Toby: "If anyone can save the world, it's Emma Nelson! BOOYAH!" *Emma: "Sorry, I'm done messing with the past." Liberty: "Well, no matter. If you don't have the balls, I'll find someone that does." *Emma: "When I was young, I thought my friends and I would be tight forever. Instead, we would end up mortal enemies, and I, their pawn. Jackasses." Gallery geeee.jpg tryry.jpg rvrtyr.jpg fggf.jpg rtyrr.jpg rtf.jpg ertefff.jpg fdd.jpg trtrr.jpg eertt.jpg ereet.jpg rreee.jpg fgfg.jpg rtrtfff.jpg ddfgg.jpg rrtrrr.jpg rtrrrhhh.jpg rtrrrf.jpg tyut.jpg rtrrrr.jpg ttrre.jpg rytrrr.jpg 55t.jpg 4444.jpg rtrrrre.jpg tytt.jpg 6555.jpg rtyrrr.jpg rytrtr.jpg eeeef.jpg etree.jpg rtrre.jpg Videos Alternate Versions *Here on Youtube (Part 2 and 3) *Here on DailyMotion (Part 1) *Here on DailyMotion (Part 2) *Here on DailyMotion (Part 3) *Here on DailyMotion (Part 4) *Here on Youtube (Part 1) *Here on Youtube (Part 2) *Here on Youtube (Part 3) *Here on Youtube (Part 4) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi Mini